Just a Bit More Sake
by Seiichiro Watari
Summary: Sakura is taken to a bar and she gets drunk. Everyone will have to suffer for this mistake.


Just a bit more Sake...

A Trace NaruSaku story

So, I was bored one day so...I started to imagine Sakura getting drunk. My mind wandered to the strangest points I could see.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay?  
---  
It was a bad idea to take Sakura to a bar...Tsunade said it would be her treat, but everyone was feeling the burn. Sakura, had a tolerancy that was a fraction of Lee's, and he said it was youthful to get drunk easily, until...

"Lee...I never knew why you liked tights so much...could I try it on?" Lee sighed. "I HAVE NO EXTRA TIGHT JUMPSUITS, I'M SO SORRY SAKURA." Sakura started to remove Lee's green tights. Lee froze. "ARE YOU PLANNING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME, BECAUSE PRE-MARRITAL SEX IS NOT YOUTHFUL AT ALL."

"But you DO like it don't you?" Lee froze once again. His clothes were taken completely off. Sakura put it on and Lee jumped onto the table where everyone could see him. "YOU LOOK SO HOT IN THAT! SEX ME NOW!"

"No..." She then started running around screaming out, "WHEEE! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE!" Everyone started staring at Rock Lee. "That's a huge one," one man muttered. "THANK YOU, I NEEDED 6 BOTTLES OF VIAGRA TO GET THIS!" Sakura started to wonder, _If it was this big, how could I not see it under his tights?_

Naruto suddenly walked into the bar. "WOAH! Check that out." Sasuke followed him in. "Lee naked, or all of Sakura's curves being shown off by a tight green jumpsuit. Naruto replied, "Both, but if Lee was this big, then how..." Sakura joined them. "Saskay, oh Saskay...could you please move...Naruto looks hot." Sasuke froze. _Damn, she's trying to steal Naruto from me..._

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "let's have a seat away from her." _I still need to get Naruto drunk so he's easier to get to._ Sakura cooed, "I loved the way you kissed him Naruto. It looked so HOT. It really turned me on." Both of them froze, the bar watched them. "Don't you remember, back when you were gennin, Naruto was pushed by Shikamaru-kun and-"

"We remember..." Hinata walked into the bar. "N-Naruto-kun...there's...there's something I want to tell you." Sakura chimed in, "Hinata, you look so sexy. I remember when you were 13...you always stalked Naruto. Now, you're finally telling him? That's so cute. Fuck me now...Don't worry, Naruto can join too." Hinata was starting to blush like crazy. "It could be a three-way. Naruto can start licking me, then he'll dick you. Then, while you're not expecting it, I'll stick my fingers into your small, tight pussy, and...Hinata...why are you unconscious?"

Neji walked into the bar. "Is Hinata here?" He saw Hinata laying unconscious on the floor. "Were you planning on taking advantage of her whle she was unconscious? On stealing her virginity?" Sakura stared at him. "Virginity? She still had it? Oh, you're trying to keep that a secret. I get it." Neji started to gasp from shock. "I can't believe you didn't want her to know that you fucked her while she was sleeping. It was so cute...She's a lucky girl. She got to recieve you doggy style." Neji fainted right there, on top of Hinata.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto...wanna get laid right here, right now? The table is a great place to try." Ten-Ten walked in. "Oh, Ten-Ten. How did you get such big tits? They're just like watermelons. Are they as sweet as watermelons?" Ten-Ten looked towards her. "W-What are you talking about. I-I don't really know."

"Are they as juicy as watermelons? So juicy that one squeeze will make it splatter everywhere?" Ten-Ten was startled. _What's she talking about? _"No...they aren't THAT juicy." Sakura wouldn't have that. "Really? As a medic, I should give you a free breast inspection." She got behind her and started fondling Ten-Ten's breasts. She started to moan. "S-Sakura...so you really have to do it here...while everyone's watching? I like guys more than I do girls...so please stop. Please?"

"LIES," Sakura screamed out. "I saw you with Ino the other day you were kissing and loving like bunnies. It looked so hot." Ten-Ten fainted into the pile of unconscious bodies on the ground. Ino walked into the bar with Shikamaru. They were holding hands. When they sat down, they kissed each other. Sakura started to cry. "Poor Shikamaru-kun..." Shikamaru was confused. "Why am I so poor now?"

"Because Ino already cheated on you...it was only your first week together too. Ten-Ten knew Ino was dating, but they both needed sex anyways. They forgot about you and started kissing." Shikamaru looked betrayed. "What else did they do?" Sakura answered solemnly. "They...they...I can't say it...it's too intense." Shikamaru glared at Ino. "Why...why did you do this to me? I thought we were going to be together forever."

"We were...but I...I..." Ino ran away. "Women...they're too troublesome." Sakura looked enlightened. "So is that why you used to date men?" Shikamaru froze...just like all the others. "I remember I saw you kissing Sasuke once. You said you couldn't let Naruto have ALL the action, then you kissed him."

Shikamaru backed away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Bye." He ran out the door without bothering to open it. Shino and Kiba walked through the door. "As I said, 1000 bugs would never be as good as one dog," Kiba said. "Are you saying that just because you were licking Akamaru, or is it because he was licking you?" Kiba froze. "I...just happened to like dogs more than people. What about it?" Shino almost chuckled. "She really got you there." Sakura looked at Shino and said, "But you had an orgy with your bugs. I guess 1000 bugs will make you get off faster than one dog, but the dog makes the feeling last longer...right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked a yes. Kiba just fell into the dogpile of ninjas while Shino fell unconscious standing. Naruto pushed him over into the pile.

Lee ran out of the bar and Sasuke followed, afraid of having their secrets uncovered. "S-Sakura, what'd you do to me?"

"It's just a paralyzing drug, don't worry, you'll still feel all the pleasure."

"Sakura...it hurts there...NOOO!"

Poor Naruto, he got fingered in places he didn't want to be.

And to Sakura, it's even sadder...

She was never allowed near Sake again.  
---  
How much crack did I have before writing this? Who knows.


End file.
